


How an Amanojaku Learns to Love

by torakko



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Romance, Secret Relationship, Seija is wanted, Some Humor, post DDC but Shinmyoumarus not angry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakko/pseuds/torakko
Summary: Amanojaku only fall in love once, and Sukuna Shinmyoumaru is determined to find out if Seija's recent behavior signals that the Amanojaku is falling in love with her. She picks up a book and reads up on Amanojaku.





	1. First

_How an Amanojaku Loves: Section One_

 

Shinmyoumaru read quietly to herself, and Seija was in the other room, sleeping.

 

_Amanojaku struggle most when they fall in love, for love is confusing for anyone, and especially confusing for an Amanojaku. They aren't supposed to fall in love, and usually only fall in love with one person._

 

Seija walked into Shinmyoumaru's room. “Want something to eat?”

 

Shinmyoumaru looked up at her. “Sure.” She paused. “Thanks.”

 

“N-No problem.” Seija stuttered, walking back out.

 

_Amanojaku who fall in love tend to be caring and sweet, sometimes all of a sudden. The will start calling the target of their affections by a special name, and they will make sure that no one else can say that name. They will become more intimate, meaning that they won't freeze up when asked to cuddle or hug. They will have an increase in libido, as well as a need for more sleep. Amanojaku will smile more, and offer more services than just protection of their target. The range of emotions that the Amanojaku possesses will increase greatly._

 

_During nighttime hours, and while sleeping, Amanojaku may behave sexually while asleep, only when sleeping with the target of their attraction._

 

“Seija?” The Inchling asked, and Seija looked into her room. “What are you making?”

 

“Rice.” Seija grinned, and went back to the kitchen.

 

Shinmyoumaru sighed and put the book down, getting up and shivering as she went to sit under the kotatsu. Seija brought a steaming bowl of rice to her, sitting across from the Inchling. She smiled and started to eat, and Shinmyoumaru watched her. Maybe her potential relationship with Seija wasn't doomed as she had thought. She ate as well, and the two ate in silence. Shinmyoumaru reached one of her bare feet out to touch one of Seija's and Seija didn't seem to notice, but the youkai started to extend her foot as well, and the Inchling found herself in an intimate and intense game of footsie. Seija drew her foot away randomly and danced her toes over Shinmyoumaru's, before smiling softly.

 

“What's the matter? You seem distracted.” Shinmyoumaru blushed furiously, almost shoving her face into her half-finished bowl of rice. Seija giggled a little, making the Inchling do a double take. She had never heard this light, fluffy giggle coming from the Amanojaku.

 

“N-Nohin…” Shinmyoumaru said, her mouth full. The Amanojaku finished and exhaled in satisfaction, leaning back on her hands. Shinmyoumaru swallowed, thinking of something. “How would you feel about something like a sleepover?” She asked.

 

Seija raised a brow at her. “Well we live in the same place already.”

 

“I know, but, we could sleep, in the same room, or-or the same bed?” Shinmyoumaru said.

 

“Sounds nice, okay.” Seija replied.

 

The two got ready for the night, and Seija only had to bring a pillow over to the Inchling's room. They lay side by side, and Shinmyoumaru could swear that Seija's face was more red than her own.

 

“I-I'm cold…” Shinmyoumaru said, and Seija blushed more as the Inchling snuggled up to her, and she wrapped her arms around her. The blankets were pulled up over Shinmyoumaru's shoulders, and before she fell asleep, Seija shook her shoulder, blushing.

 

“In the morning, I could get…” She gestured to her groin. “I-I have a.. dick.” She blushed, and Shinmyoumaru looked up at her.

 

“Well we'll just have to see if we can take care of that.” She giggled, and Seija realized that she was being flirted with and she blushed furiously.

 

Seija drifted off to sleep, and Shinmyoumaru watched her, seeing if she could tell if anything that the book said was true. It wasn't long before she felt something poke up at her hips, and she lifted the blanket and looked at Seija's shorts, which had gotten way tighter. Shinmyoumaru adjusted her hips and began grinding on the Amanojaku, making her groan in her sleep. Seija spread her knees, and Shinmyoumaru planted her hands on Seija's chest, grinding almost roughly until she felt a heat against her bloomers, and she looked down to see a little bit of white and thick fluid seeping through the youkai’s shorts.

 

The next morning, Shinmyoumaru grabbed the book and shoved it into her bag, leaving Seija a note by the bed for when she woke up and going to Mist Lake. She sat down near the water, and Sekibanki sat next to her.

 

“Hey there.” The redhead said, and the Inchling smiled a little.

 

Shinmyoumaru told Sekibanki she had forgotten something, and went behind the girl's home, flipping open the book.

 

_Having a relationship with an Amanojaku is reported to be one of the most pleasurable experiences on the planet. The sexual intimacy is so intense and passionate._

 

Shinmyoumaru blushed and put the book away, looking back out to the water’s edge. Sekibanki was leaning back on her hands, and Wakasagihime’s fin swayed above the water. She saw a glimpse of blue in between Sekibanki’s legs, and Sekibanki groaned rather loudly, holding the mermaid’s head. The Inchling decided to come back later.

 

She looked through the book, and found a section on pleasure.

 

_To Pleasure an Amanojaku._

 

_Pleasuring an Amanojaku is the same as pleasuring a human, although sometimes, the Amanojaku will venture into a rougher area of the sexual spectrum._

 

That was it. It didn't teach her anything. She rushed back to Sekibanki and Wakasagihime.

 

“Oh, Shinmyoumaru-san, I didn't realize you were here.” Wakasagihime smiled at her, waving and swimming in the clear water. Sekibanki had seemed to go inside.

 

“Hey, Wakasagihime.” The Inchling replied. “I wanna know how to please a-a penis…” She blushed.

 

Wakasagihime smiled at her and kept her head out of the water. “It's easy.” She said, her fin-like ears shaking the water off. “You can use your hands, like this.” She disappeared underneath the water and got out a large toy, holding it up. She wrapped her hand around it and began to almost pump it. “Why did you want to know?” She asked.

 

“J-Just wanted to, know…” Her blush deepened. Everyone hated Seija, and she was hiding, so Shinmyoumaru decided to just keep her a secret.

 

“You can also, if you're ready, go all the way.” Wakasagihime said.

 

Shinmyoumaru liked the fact that even if the mermaid was shy and soft-spoken, she could always go to her for advice.

 

“You can also suck on it,” Wakasagihime said. “Run your tongue over the head, after pulling the foreskin, if any, down. The head should be wet, and red.” She gestured to the head of the toy, her tail swaying back and forth.

 

Shinmyoumaru had a jumpy feeling after her “lesson”, and she went back to the castle, knocking on Seija's door. She heard Seija jump up, and a rushed voice came from her room. “Just a second!” Shinmyoumaru waited and Seija opened the door, looking at the Inchling, her face red. Shinmyoumaru planted a kiss on Seija's lips, and retreated to her room after saying something.

 

“If you want more come to my room.”

 

The Inchling's lust for the Amanojaku had only grown since they met, and she wanted her and knew how to do it. Seija came in after her, blushing furiously. The Amanojaku pushed the Inchling down onto her bed, kissing her furiously and passionately. Shinmyoumaru wrapped her arms around Seija's neck, deepening their kiss. Seija somehow managed to get all of their clothing off, and Shinmyoumaru was panicking with what she should do. She wrapped her hand around the shaft, rubbing up and down Seija's warmth. Seija moaned into their kiss, and Shinmyoumaru almost grinned at the reaction.

 

“S-Sukuna!” Seija cried, adjusting herself to Shinmyoumaru's entrance. It was easy for Seija to enter the Inchling, because she was already soaking wet. “You're soaking wet~” Seija whispered, smirking.

 

“Sh-Shut up, S-Seija…” The Inchling blushed furiously and covered her face in embarrassment.

 

Seija pushed herself up on her elbows, moving her hips up so that she could thrust quick and rough. Shinmyoumaru gripped her forearms, the sudden force making her cry out. She wrapped her legs around the Amanojaku's waist. The sounds of Seija's member pumping in and out of the Inchling were loud and wet, and her and Seija's moans weren't quiet either. Seija slowed her thrusts, leaning down to press her tongue against Shinmyoumaru's lips, and the Inchling was eager to let her in. Seija's muscles were tensing, and Sukuna took the moment to run her hands over the youkai’s toned stomach and chest.

 

“Our revolution didn't work out, but you certainly did…” Shinmyoumaru ran one hand through Seija's hair and ran the other hand down her torso.

 

Seija pushed her lips messily against the Inchling's, and when they separated for air, a thick trail of saliva connected their lips. Seija was getting rough, and Shinmyoumaru raked her hands down Seija's shoulders, leaving little scratch marks. The Amanojaku groped the Inchling's small chest, suckling on one of her nipples. Shinmyoumaru moaned loudly, tangling her fingers in Seija's messy locks and arching her head back. Seija's fangs pressed into her nipple, and she let out a cry of pain and pleasure.

 

“God~! Seija!!” Shinmyoumaru ran her legs over Seija's hips, screaming in ecstasy as she came, her lips tightening around Seija's member, and Seija groaned, her release spurting inside of Shinmyoumaru as she cried out, the loudest Shinmyoumaru had ever heard the Amanojaku.

  
The two lay together and breathed heavily for a few minutes, too tired and shocked at their almost sudden actions to speak. Seija’s large fangs were exposed, as her mouth was open and her breath was heavy, her tongue dripping drool out of the side of her mouth. The Amanojaku pulled out of her, laying besides her and shutting her eyes. Shinmyoumaru’s hope-filled heart beat faster when Seija reached down and held her hand, intertwining their fingers and smiling a little bit. She fell asleep quickly, leaving the Inchling to her own thoughts. Shinmyoumaru placed her hand on Seija's chest, which rose and fell gently with her breaths. She ran her finger up Seija's toned side, feeling the little grooves and muscles and smiling. She turned on her side and wrapped her arms around the Amanojaku's midsection, snuggling up to her and placing one leg over Seija's legs. She sighed, falling asleep quickly in the warmth.

* * *

 

“Sukuna…” Seija cradled Shinmyoumaru to her chest, the dawn’s light peeking through the shoji screens. Shinmyoumaru cracked her eyes open slowly and looked up, locking lips with the Amanojaku sweetly. Seija didn’t seem to want the kiss to stop when Shinmyoumaru pulled away. She made a little indistinct noise, blushing and holding Shinmyoumaru’s cheeks.

 

“Good morning, Seija.” The Inchling smiled, nuzzling her nose to Seija’s. Seija kissed the Inchling princess’ chin, running her tongue down the girl’s neck and latching onto her collarbone with her double tooth. “S-Seija..!” Shinmyoumaru let out a little squeal of surprise, her face reddening.

 

The Amanojaku pulled herself on top of the smaller girl, taking a position like a predatory animal about to leap on its prey. She lowered herself to Shinmyoumaru’s thighs, kissing them gently and flicking her red eyes up to make eye contact with the Inchling. Shinmyoumaru just watched her, waiting silently for what she thought was coming. Seija spread the Inchling’s lower lips with two fingers, running her tongue up the whole slit and flicking it at the little nub at the top. Shinmyoumaru began moaning softly, her eyes drifting shut. She leaned her head back and sighed, giving in to the pleasure that overtook her senses. The Amanojaku seemed to understand what she wanted, as Shinmyoumaru would barely utter an “A-Ah, Seija…” to signal to her that she should move just a bit from that spot, or an “A-Ah, Seija..!” to signal that she should definitely keep going in that exact spot. Shinmyoumaru’s knees bent, and she curled her toes in pleasure as her core was sucked and licked at like a juicy piece of fruit. However, the Inchling yelped in surprise when she felt one of the Amanojaku’s fingers press lower than her entrance, and her eyes opened. “S-Seija!” She cried, embarrassment flooding red in her cheeks. Seija looked up at her and giggled a little bit playfully, before going back to continue her tongue’s movements. The Inchling’s eyes gradually fell shut, her fingers clutching the Amanojaku’s hair. Seija took this as an invitation to delve her tongue inside of Shinmyoumaru’s core, making the Inchling’s moans get louder and breathier, her legs twitching. “Seija I’m gonna..!” She gasped. “S-Soon!” She felt one of Seija’s hands find hers and intertwine their fingers gently, and Shinmyoumaru’s other hand gripped the Amanojaku’s hair, her hips bucking slightly as she came, her voice hitching in her throat. Seija brought her face up, and her almost innocent red eyes seemed to sparkle at the Inchling. “Hah, hah…” Shinmyoumaru breathed, her grip on Seija’s hand faltering a bit. The Amanojaku brought her hand up and kissed each of the princess’ knuckles, smiling warmly. “Hah…” She huffed.

 

Seija leaned up and wriggled behind her lover, pushing her shaft in between Shinmyoumaru’s legs. Shinmyoumaru took it a step further, wrapping her fingers around the Amanojaku’s heat and pressing it against her core. Seija smiled and pushed in slowly, leaving little, light, and trailing kisses all over Shinmyoumaru’s neck. The Inchling let out little pleasureable whimpers, and she reached around to hold Seija’s head. Seija rested for a bit, making sure that she was paying attention to the princess and doting on her as much as she could. It wasn’t until Shinmyoumaru turned her head as much as she could and kissed the Amanojaku that Seija knew she was doing a good job. Their tongues met, and Shinmyoumaru’s tongue gently prodded at Seija’s, their mouths shutting and their lips forming little smiles. Seija kept thrusting slowly and gently until she came, her face relaxing as she pulled herself from Shinmyoumaru’s lower lips, kissing the Inchling’s shoulder lovingly.

 

“I love you.” Seija whispered, tickling the princess’ ear with her breath.

 

Shinmyoumaru shuddered with the feeling, smiling unconsciously and nuzzling backwards into Seija’s chest. “You too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Seija calls Shinmyoumaru "Sukuna" because no one else seems to call her by that and Seija wants it to be special, even if Sukuna is Shinmyoumaru's last name.

Sekibanki slid open the screen at the entrance of the Shining Needle castle, the large collar on her cloak covering her vacant and uncaring expression. She looked around. “Shinmyoumaru-san?” She asked. “I’m coming in, if that’s okay.” She stepped in and took her shoes off at the stoop. She sighed, thinking about how glad she would be if the annoying little Inchling princess wore shoes. “Shinmyoumaru-san?” 

 

She heard shuffling and muffled speech and then the princess called out to her. “Just a second Sekibanki!” 

 

Sekibanki, being impatient as ever, wandered towards Shinmyoumaru’s room, freezing when she heard two voices. 

  
“Just hide anywhere!” Shinmyoumaru said.

 

“O-Okay! Lemme get-” The other voice started.

 

“Get ‘em on outside!” She heard a door slide open and shut and Shinmyoumaru opened the door, jumping when she saw the tall redhead looking down at her. “H-Hey, Sekibanki…” She stuttered, and Sekibanki’s gaze didn’t break. Sekibanki’s eyes landed on a blue strip of fabric laying on the floor by Shinmyoumaru’s bed, and her eyes went back to the Inchling. 

 

“Busy?” Sekibanki asked. 

 

“N-No!” Shinmyoumaru spat back, almost too quickly. 

 

“Waki-chan just wanted me to bring your bag back, you forgot it by the lake today.” Sekibanki said calmly, reaching into her cloak and pulling out Shinmyoumaru’s satchel, holding out to the Inchling. The princess took it quickly.

 

“Thank you! I’ve wondered where I had put it.” Shinmyoumaru hurried her words out. 

 

“I forgot what else I was gonna say, so I’ll take my leave now.” Sekibanki waved and started off, and Shinmyoumaru didn’t relax until she heard complete silence, and the door to the castle shutting. 

 

“Seija!” She opened the sliding door out of her room and looked around in the yard, and Seija came out from under the stoop, brushing herself off and sighing. The Inchling helped the Amanojaku up and pulled her inside, both of them falling into the sheets and messy blankets. Shinmyoumaru got up quickly and briefly to shut the door, locking it. “That was close…” The Inchling huffed, her kimono slipping down off of her shoulder. 

  
“Sukuna, I think the Hakurei festival is today.” Seija said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagerou gets suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will mark the start of the story focusing more on Seija's thoughts, and this type of writing will continue a bit, and I may switch it up, but who knows... Well, I know...

“The what..?” Shinmyoumaru asked.

 

“Y’know, that thing that happens in Summer, where all the youkai get together..?” Seija replied, looking at the Inchling. “There are supposed to be fireworks. You think we could watch them from the rocks up on top of the castle?” 

  
“Maybe, if we can see that far.” Shinmyoumaru said, sighing. 

 

Seija begged and begged, until Shinmyoumaru would eventually give in, giving Seija a piece of cloth to drape over her, so that only her face and glimpses of her dress showed. The Inchling looked at her for a bit, deciding that Seija should wear a kimono much like her own, instead of the arrow-printed dress. The headed off to Mist Lake, and the pair saw Sekibanki and Wakasagihime spread out on a blanket in the grass, watching the sky. Kagerou was curled up beside Wakasagihime, but as far as the two could tell, she was asleep. 

 

“Can we join you..?” Shinmyoumaru landed lightly in the grass, and Seija followed suite. 

 

“Of course, Sukuna-san!” Kagerou woke up and looked up, smiling. Kagerou sniffed and sniffed, leaning closer to Seija and sniffing her shoulder. She looked at the pair suspiciously, eyeing Seija’s facial features. Shinmyoumaru felt a bead of sweat run down her throat, and she watched, hoping for the best. “You smell just like…” Kagerou growled. “ **Her** .” She said, deep anger in her tone. “That  **Amanojaku** .”    
  


By that time, Sekibanki had noticed, and was watching the three with unfazed eyes. Her eyes flicked from Kagerou to Shinmyoumaru. “Kagerou, what are you going on about now?” She tugged lightly on her friend’s ear, pulling the werewolf away from Seija. “Stop it.” She whispered into Kagerou’s ear, that twitched and flicked as if to tell Sekibanki that she should go away. 

 

The group couldn’t argue anymore, because the fireworks show started, and they all wanted to watch. Wakasagihime lay her head in Sekibanki’s lap, relaxing. Kagerou curled up, but kept one eye on Seija, who was still covered by her shawl-like fabric. 

  
Seija watched some of the fireworks, but mostly watched Shinmyoumaru, who’s eyes were glimmering and reflecting the bright fireworks. She was beautiful, Seija decided. Beautiful. Maybe she was really in love after all. 


	4. Underneath the Fireworks

Seija watched Shinmyoumaru’s eyes light up. She admired the Inchling. Even if she was naive, stubborn, and a little bit annoying sometimes, Seija  _ really liked her _ . Shinmyoumaru broke Seija’s train of thought by leaning her head on the Amanojaku’s shoulder. Seija went in with a somewhat risky move, cupping the Inchling’s chin with her thumb and forefinger and kissing her gently. 

 

Shinmyoumaru’s lips were like silk, and Seija would kiss her forever if she could. Being an Amanojaku meant almost never finding love, but Seija had found hers. It was almost worth keeping their love a secret, and whenever they had a passionate moment, there would be sparks for hours after their encounter. Shinmyoumaru blushed, and even in the night where their only source of light was the fireworks and the stars, Seija could see. She told Sekibanki and Kagerou that the two would return quickly, and pulled Seija along hand-in-hand. Seija grinned and followed the Inchling, and the two went behind Sekibanki’s home. With all of her might, the little Inchling pushed the taller Amanojaku against the wall, getting up on her tiptoes the highest she could to kiss Seija. Shinmyoumaru was adorable to Seija, and the Amanojaku wondered when she’d ever be able to say such things without becoming uncomfortable. She sighed contently, picking the Inchling up and holding her by her ass. Shinmyoumaru’s ass was nice too. Not particularly thick, but not flat either. Seija thought it was just  _ perfect  _ to squeeze. She smirked at herself inwardly. 

  
“What do you say we go up on that roof part right there?” Shinmyoumaru asked, a hint of lust in her voice. She pointed to a part of the roof where the two could easily watch the fireworks, but not-so-easily be seen by the girls on the picnic blanket.

 

“I like that.” Seija said, and she was being honest. Something told her that Shinmyoumaru could tell when she was being honest too. 

 

They ascended to the roof, and Seija put her piece of fabric down underneath the Inchling, who had started to undo her obi’s front. 

 

“Here.” Seija whispered, and she lightly touched her hands to the Inchling’s back, untying the obi’s strings and ribbons so that Shinmyoumaru could pull it off. 

 

“Th-Thanks, Seija…” Shinmyoumaru replied, her voice hushed and her face flustered. 

 

The Inchling undressed slowly, laying down on the piece of fabric that Seija had previously covered her head with. The Amanojaku felt hands on her kimono’s ties, and she moved her arms out of the way so that the Inchling’s small hands didn’t have to struggle much more to pull it off of Seija’s pale shoulders. Shinmyoumaru ran her hands over Seija’s chest and ribs, feeling muscle and enjoying the little movements of the Amanojaku’s body as she breathed. Seija was watching the colors of the fireworks almost leap over Shinmyoumaru’s skin, illuminating her in many different colors. The Amanojaku leaned in and kissed Shinmyoumaru’s soft cheek, smiling softly to herself. The Inchling smelled good, like lavender.    
  
Seija smiled warmly as she pushed into her lover, grunting softly. Shinmyoumaru’s face contorted into one of strain, and then pleasure. Her arms wrapped around Seija’s shoulders, and she gasped as Seija’s member hit one of her good spots. Seija watched and rolled her hips in a pattern, mesmerized by the Inchling’s movements and expressions. Shinmyoumaru’s breaths quivered, and her eyes were glazed over. Seija blinked when the Inchling whispered something, and hoped she would say it again so that the Amanojaku could hear it. 

  
“F-Faster… Seija…” She had whispered, and Seija sped up a little, making Shinmyoumaru let out little mewls and happy grunts. The both of them were trying to keep their voices down as not to disturb Kagerou’s sensitive hearing. “I-I love you..!” Shinmyoumaru’s voice hitched in her throat and Seija’s eyes flicked to make eye contact, the Amanojaku loving every moment of it. “I love you…” The Inchling repeated several times, running her fingers through the Amanojaku’s hair. The sensation Seija felt was immense, and she could feel her climax building as her shaft repeatedly thrusted into Shinmyoumaru’s heat. She groaned a bit loudly, and the Inchling’s legs locked around her waist, the purple-haired girl’s eyes rolling back in her head as Seija got faster and faster. “Seija..!” Shinmyoumaru pulled Seija close to her, their noses touching as time seemed to stop and they hit their final points at almost the same time. “Ah~!” Shinmyoumaru cried out, and Seija moaned as well, her seed bursting into the Inchling with only small gushing sounds that couldn’t be heard over the two’s breathing. Seija pulled out of her, laying beside her on the roof and pulling her kimono haphazardly over the two. They lay on the roof, breathing heavily and looking straight up at the sky, where the fireworks show was just reaching its finale. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinmyoumaru doesn't want Seija getting dressed.

The next morning, Shinmyoumaru awoke first, noticing that Seija wasn't in the bed with her. She looked around and heard faint water running from the bathroom in the Shining Needle castle. She sighed and relaxed, deciding that she would take a shower after the Amanojaku was finished. The water stopped, and Seija came in, a towel wrapped around her bare chest and waist. 

 

She noticed the princess looking at her with a smile on her face. “Ah, good morning, princess.” Seija said, smiling back at the Inchling. 

 

“Morning~” The Inchling replied. Seija took off the towel, and Shinmyoumaru watched the clear water run down Seija's back as she got dressed. “Seija~ Why are you getting dresseddd~?” She ran her hand over Seija's bare shoulders.

 

The Amanojaku blushed, turning around and pulling Shinmyoumaru up. “Why do you want me naked, hmm~?” She raised an eyebrow, and the Inchling blushed furiously. 

 

“Seija… I want to try something…” The Inchling whispered, and she got on all fours on the bed. “We always do it where we can see each other.” She explained, and Seija nodded. “Can we do it in doggy..?” 

 

Seija almost died. Shinmyoumaru was so cute. 

 

* * *

 

Seija groaned and her breath hit Shinmyoumaru’s shoulders, and beads of sweat ran down her back, her fingers intertwining with the Inchling's. She felt the Inchling's little body shudder underneath her, and she gasped, kissing Shinmyoumaru's shoulder. Shinmyoumaru's breaths were heated and laced with moans, her back arching a little bit into Seija's chest. Her shoulder blades were sticky with sweat and Seija’s saliva, and the Amanojaku ran her tongue up the Inchling's neck, making her shudder. Shinmyoumaru moaned outright loudly, Seija's fangs pricking her pale skin. The Inchling moved to turn on her side slowly, wrapping her arm around Seija’s shoulders and turning her head so that they could share a deep kiss. Moans were shared between the two, Seija’s hips rolling gently against her partner’s. Seija’s mind was almost blank, her only focus on the girl below her and the feeling of being inside of her. Shinmyoumaru was awash with pleasure, her eyes fluttering open and shut as Seija’s member was repeatedly thrust deep inside of her. Sometimes, the lover’s mouths would be pulled apart, and their tongues would reach out for one another or hang haphazardly off of their lips while they panted and moaned. Drool ran down Shinmyoumaru’s chin, and Seija moved to suck on the princess’ jaw, leaving sensual and tingling red spots where her mouth had been. There were no words between them, only gasps and grunts of pleasure and lust. Shinmyoumaru could feel herself getting close, and she grabbed small fistfuls of the Amanojaku’s hair and tugged lightly. Seija’s face was buried in Shinmyoumaru’s neck, and the two had completely switched positions from where they had started. The Inchling wrapped her legs around Seija’s waist, feeling Seija’s lips caress her collarbone, before going back up to her jaw. The room was filled with pleasurable noise. 

  
What the two didn’t know was that the shoji-screen door was opened just a bit, and Wakasagihime was watching them, trying to make light of the situation. Her face was flushed red and her eyes were wide. 

 

Seija was pushed underneath the Inchling, and remained inside of her. Shinmyoumaru planted her hands on Seija’s chest and rolled her hips against the Amanojaku’s, breathing heavily. Seija drooled and moaned softly, her hands running up Shinmyoumaru’s sides and cupping her small but supple chest. Seija wrapped her arms around the Inchling’s torso, pulling her down and taking one of the princess’ nipples in between her lips. Shinmyoumaru bit her lip, watching the Amanojaku and threading her fingers through the thick and messy black hair of her lover. She moaned at the slight pushes on her skin by Seija’s pointed teeth, her mind going blank as she was driven over the edge. She cried out, arching her head back and gripping the Amanojaku’s hair fiercely. Seija felt the squeeze of the Inchling’s walls and breathy moans left her lips, her movements faltering from their rhythm. A loud moan left Seija’s mouth into Shinmyoumaru’s neck, the Amanojaku was releasing her seed, warmth flooding from her member in bursts and spurts. The Inchling breathed heavily, a sudden full feeling taking over her body. 

 

“I…” Seija caught her breath, huffing. “I love you, Shinmyoumaru…” She kissed the Inchling’s neck weakly, intertwining her fingers with Shinmyoumaru’s. 

 

Shinmyoumaru’s heart leapt in her chest, and she smiled. “I-I love you too, Seija.” She whispered, pulling herself up and off of the Amanojaku’s shaft. Seija’s release dribbled from her core, and she blushed, picking up some of the thick fluid on two of her fingers and placing it on her tongue. The Amanojaku blushed underneath her, before she slid up and kissed the Inchling, wrapping her arms around Shinmyoumaru’s neck. Shinmyoumaru wrapped hers around Seija’s waist, and Wakasagihime could swear they made out for another twenty minutes. She left, going back to Sekibanki’s home near Mist Lake.


End file.
